User blog:FullSteamSpacemachine/Champion Idea - Akira, the Artist
|attack = 20 |health = 40 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 360 (+80) |mana = 269 (+63) |damage = 49.95 (+2.65) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+1.61%) |range = 550 |armor = 14 (+3.4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 4.2 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.7) |ms = 315 }} Akira, the Artist is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |secondname = Taste of Ink |secondinfo = Akira draws a circle at a target location wich tightens over time to a certain degree. At the time the circle has finished tightening it will create a pillar to trap everything inside and summons ink daggers wich charge into it to deal magic damage. |secondlevel = |thirdname = '''Ink Wolf Fury |thirdinfo = Akira draws two ink wolves which charge to target location in a drawable cone, clashing at the end into each other. On their way they deal magic damage to every unit they pass through and reduce the magic resistance of hit enemy champions. The magic damage and magic resistance reduction is doubled for enemies at the center of their clash. Afterwards one giant ink wolf emerges from their clash which returns to Akira, increasing his magic resitance for the total magic resistance reduction they did before. *'''Range: 350 ~ 850 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Artwork |ultipic = ChampionSquare.png |ultiinfo = 'First activation: Akira designates a target location and draws an enormous eagle which flies high up into sky. After activation, the designated area of effect enlarges steadily but is revealed to the enemy team. After a short delay at second activation, the eagle will strike down to explode in a gigantic splash of ink, dealing magic damage to every enemy inside. *'Range to center of AoE:' 2700 *'Minimum AoE:' 600 *'Maximum AoE:' 1000 |ultilevel = }} Lore Akira was born in Noxus into a poor family. Not beeing able to affort any kind of entertainment, he used to draw all the time. One day, his parents took him and left Noxus to settle down in the Voodoo Lands, alongside people he had never seen before. When he was old enough, his parents explained to him that they were part of the "Gray Order", a group of polotical and social outcasts, seeking dark arcane knowledge. As time passed, more and more his parents sought after the arcane knowledge, addicted to the flow of power. As their child, he somehow grew slightly accustomed to some of that knowledge. He enjoyed beeing able to give life to small drawings and wanted his parents to be proud of him. His parents however, decreasingly payed attention to him as their thirst for arcane knowledge grew bigger and bigger. Since he was the only child in the colony of the Gray Order, he played with the small animal drawings he gave life to, to forget about his loneliness. One day the addiction of his parents came to the point where they couldnt be statisfied anymore. In their blind fury, they attacked the leaders of the Gray Order, a married couple, infamous for their magic power. Seeing his parents beeing killed without understanding why, Akira blindly attacked them in his anger. Not willing to kill a mere child, they cursed the only thing he ever had, his drawings. His ink gave life to ferocious beasts, more than he himself would have been able to create, which attacked and imprisoned him. Beeing imprisoned by his own ink, the Gray Order left Akira behind as they moved on. Several Years afterwards Akira broke free of the prison, not only defeating the beasts created by his ink, but also subduing them. He now seeks revenge for the crimes on his family, committed by the Gray Order. As he heard that "Annie, the dark child", daughter of his parents murders, joined the League of Legends, he himself joined the League as well, to start his revenge with that girl. "They cursed me with power; they shall see for themselves how foolish that was." - Akira Category:Custom champions